


Popletená TARDIS

by doctormissy



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Time Travel
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TARDIS něco popadne a třetímu a dvanáctému Doktorovi vymění společnice Jo a Claru, které se musí dostat zpátky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popletená TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Totální kravina se samou přímou řečí.

3\. Doktor

"Tak, Jo, když mi Páni času konečně dali nový dematerializační obvod, měli bychom si udělat nějaký výlet, ne? Co třeba Snowpolis 8, ta planeta je celá ze sněhu a ledu, zima je tam celý rok. A ty nádherné scenérie a panoramata... Líbilo by se ti tam."

"Tak dobře, proč ne. Ale vezmu si kabát, když říkáš, že je tam zima. Počkej na mě tady."

"Dobře, počkám." Josephine odešla do šatny, Doktor začal přistávat a jako vždy se chystal otevřít dveře a podívat se ven, když se najednou TARDIS zatřásla, začala vydávat takové divné vrzavé zvuky a bílé kruhy na stěnách zablikaly. Za chvíli to přestalo a všechno vypadalo v pořádku, ale Doktor chtěl otevřít dveře a nešlo to, nereagovaly na páčku. "Hmm, to je divné... Jo, jsi v pořádku? ...Jo? Jo, jsi tam?" Doktor volal do chodeb své lodi, ale nikdo se neozýval.

Najednou ale uslyšel neznámý hlas volat jeho jméno: "Doktore?! Kde jsi?"

 

Clara

"Tak, kam tentokrát, Doktore?" zeptala se Doktora Clara očekávající další výlet na nějakou zajímavou planetu.

"Tentokrát je to na tobě. Řekni, kam bys chtěla, koho bys chtěla potkat?"

"Dobře, je tu někdo, koho jsem si vždycky přála potkat. Ale řekneš mi, že to je blbost, že to je jenom legenda a že nikdo takový neexistuje."

"No? Tak, kdo to je?"

"Robin Hood!" odpověděla mu jeho společnice a Doktor se zasmál.

"Nikdo jako Robin Hood není, _je_ to jenom legenda. Ale abys neřekla, můžeme to zkusit. ...Co je? To nefunguje! Nic tady nefunguje!" říká naštvaně Doktor, který chtěl odstartovat, ale páčky nefungují.

"Jak jako nefunguje? Vždyť světla, topení a všechno ostatní jde."

" _Řízení_ nefunguje. Páčky. TARDIS se ovládá sama. Nemůžu ovlivnit, kam letí."

Tak Doktor a Clara jenom tak stáli u konzole, když sebou TARDIS začala házet a zmítat, vrzala a blikala. Za chvilku se loď uklidnila, ale Doktor byl pryč a Clara omdlela. Za chvíli se probrala, ale tohle nebyla TARDIS, jak ji zná! "Co to? Kde to jsem? Co se stalo s TARDIS? ...Doktore? Doktore?! Kde jsi?"

 

12\. Doktor

Doktor se probral na zemi ve své TARDIS, ale Clara nikde nebyla. Hledal ji, volal na ni, ale nic se neozývalo, když najednou uslyšel známý hlas volat jeho jméno. Clara to ovšem nebyla, byla to Jo Grant, společnice jeho třetí reinkarnace. "Jo? Jo Grant? Jsi to ty?"

"Doktore? Kde jsi? Já jsem... někde v chodbách, ale nikdy jsem to tu neviděla."

"To jsi ani nemohla, já nejsem tvůj třetí Doktor, já jsem dvanáctá regenerace. Ty nevíš, co je regenerace, ale to je jedno. Pojď pořád dál, TARDIS tě dovede do řídicí místnosti."

A Jo šla, jak jí Doktor řekl a zanedlouho dorazila do dvanáctkovy úplně nové a jiné řídicí místnosti. " _Tohle_ je řídicí místnost? A kdo jste vy?"

"Jo, já jsem Doktor, už jsem to říkal. My Páni času, když bychom měli umřít, tak zregenerujeme - změní se nám všechny buňky v těle"

"Aha, chápu. Takže vy jste můj Doktor, ten Doktor, jenom v jiném těle? Jako když se potkali můj a jeden předchozí, že? Ten s flétnou, dvojka."

"Ano, přesně tak. A neviděla jsi Claru? Malá, hnědé vlasy, kulatý obličej, tak třicet."

"Ne, neviděla."

"Ale když ty jsi tady, ona musí u toho druhého!"

 

3\. Doktor

"Haló? Kdo jste a jak jste se sem dostala?" ptá se Doktor neznámé dívky, která právě přišla do jeho řídicí místnosti.

"Jsem Clara Oswaldová, jak jsem se sem dostala nevím, ale asi to byla TARDIS, když sebou tak divně házela. Cestuju s tvojí budoucí regenerací. Vím, že jsi Doktor číslo tři a tohle je starší verze TARDIS typu 40."

"Á, takže má budoucí společnice! A se kterým cestuješ? Se čtvrtým? Pátým?"

"No, začala jsem cestovat s jedenáctým, ale teď jsem s dvanáctým."

"Vážně? Tak daleko? A jak vypadají? Ne, počkej, radši to ani vědět nechci. A neviděla jsi Jo? _Moji_ společnici."

"Ta blondýna, že? Ne, neviděla, ale asi je v naší TARDIS s mým Doktorem, když já jsem tady."

"To asi ano. Ale jak se k ní dostaneme? Ty se musíš vrátit za svým Doktorem a Jo sem."

"To máš asi pravdu, Doktore, ale jak? To jsme neudělali my, ale TARDISy. To ony by to musely dát do pořádku."

"Hmm... A ze kterého roku jsi?"

"2014. A Jo?"

"1973. 2014, dobrý rok, byl jsem tam."

"To mě těší, ale nechci tady zůstat dlouho. Jeli jsme za Robinem Hoodem."

"Robinem Hoodem? On přece neexistuje, je to jenom legenda." řekl Doktor trochu posměšně.

"Já vím, ale stejně. Chtěla jsem to aspoň zkusit. A nešlo by to tak, že bychom přistáli tam, kde jsme nechali naši TARDIS? 2014? Že by třeba přistála vedle, my dvě bychom se vyměnily a bylo by to."

"To by byl časový paradox, vyplýtvalo by se moc energie."

"Ale vždyť už jste se potkali několikrát, jednou jsem u toho i byla."

"No, můžeme to zkusit." Tak Doktor něco pohýbal, pomačkal a naťukal na konzoli a TARDIS opravdu někam letěla.

 

12\. Doktor

"A, Doktore, který je rok?"

"2014. Ze kterého jsi ty? Počkat, dvojku už jsi potkala, takže 1973. Můžeme tam letět, vyměníme se a bude to," Doktor už už chtěl letět, když oba dva zaslechli zvenku zvuk přistávání TARDIS. "Á, zdá se, že krejzlíkář měl stejný nápad dřív. Doufám, že jsme měli oba pravdu. Běž ven."

"Dobře."

 

3\. Doktor

"Tak jsme tady, jak jsi řekla. Nevím, jestli to fungovalo."

"Tak se podívej na skener." Doktor zapnul skener a ukázala se na něm druhá, poněkud hezčí a novější TARDIS. "Jo, tohle je naše TARDIS. Určitě tam Jo bude, uvidíš."

"Doufám. Tak běž ven, za svým Doktorem."

Dveře druhé TARDIS se otevřely. Vylezla z nich Jo Grantová. "Podívej, to je Jo! Měla jsi pravdu. Asi bych na to taky přišel, ale později. Rozhodně vím, proč s tebou budu cestovat."

"Měj se, Doktore, uvidíme se za... kolik ti je? Teda pardon, že se ptám."

"Asi 500 let."

"Tak se uvidíme asi za dalších 600. Nashle!" řekla Clara, Doktor jí otevřel dveře a ona vyšla ven. Pozdravila se s Jo a vrátila se do své TARDIS za dvanáctým Doktorem. Jo za chvilku vešla do trojkovy lodi, přivítali se a všichni zase letěli tam, kam chtěli.


End file.
